


No Chance / I've Got a Chance

by FrozenSnowflake



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Avatar of Envy, Chapter 3, F/M, I Love These Demons, Make a Pact with Levi, My Little Pony References, No Chance dBPony, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic, TSL, TSL Quiz Battle, The Seven Lords - Freeform, song battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowflake/pseuds/FrozenSnowflake
Summary: Have you heard the song "No Chance" by dBPony and MicTheMic?  Do you like Obey Me?  Here is the Obey Me parody of the song that you didn't know that you needed.  MC vs Levi. <3
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 5





	No Chance / I've Got a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a parody that I made of the song "No Chance" by dBPony and MicTheMic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0L21AR4oqQ8. I was listening to Levi's official song "My Chance" and then my brain made this. It takes place during the TSL battle between MC and Levi (Chapter 3). If anyone wants to actually make a parody of this, please go ahead and do it, just be sure to credit me with the lyrics - and please let me know so that I can watch it!

**Asmo**  
"Come one come all  
To the showdown of the century  
They'll blow your minds  
Will the victor be Levi or MC?"

**Levi**  
"Oh there's no way you can beat me  
What were you even thinking  
I know TSL like the back of my hand  
I'll answer every question  
Cause I've been the series biggest fan since it's creation"

"So go on and test your skills, but if you lose  
You'll never make it back alive  
It's just me against you now  
I'll prove my knowledge  
Yeah, you'll meet your maker tonight  
And I know you'll never win this fight cause I'm just the bigger fan  
So given the circumstance  
You've got no chance"

**MC**  
"Every night  
There's someone's calling out for me  
So if I want to get up those stairs  
Then I'm gonna need that soundtrack"

"Oh you're not even worried  
Since I've only watched TSL once with Mammon and Beel  
And you might be right there  
But thanks to Satan  
I've got a secret weapon"

"So now I know the TSL creator  
And what he plans to write  
It's just me against you now and I'll prove I'm worthy  
Yeah, we'll make a pact tonight  
And I know this is your favorite show and I just became a fan  
But given the circumstance  
I've got a chance"

**Levi**  
"You'll never beat me"  
 **MC**  
"But I'm still gonna try"  
 **Levi**  
"Yeah, you better quit now"  
 **MC**  
"But I keep getting these right"  
 **Both**  
"I'll prove to you that I'm a bigger fan tonight"

**Levi**  
"There's no respect in spoiling a series everyone knows that isn't right"  
 **MC**  
"Just me against you and I couldn't lose this"  
 **Levi**  
"Yeah, I'll make you regret this tonight"  
 **MC**  
"And I knew you'd have to fold your cards cause I've got the winning hand"  
 **Both**  
"Oh but given the circumstance"  
 **Levi**  
"You better watch out cause I will get you for that"  
 **Both**  
"Oh but given the circumstance"  
 **Levi**  
"You've got no chance"  
 **MC**  
"I've got a chance"

**Levi**  
"Now let's see how you do in a real fight, human"

**Both**  
"Oh given the circumstance"  
 **Levi**  
"You've got no chance"  
 **MC**  
"I've got a chance"


End file.
